Prince of the Seas
by Crazy4Books67
Summary: What if Sally Jackson died? Percy would be raised by Poseidon, Amphitrite and Triton. Along the way he meets his cousins and siblings in all but blood Bianca and Nico DiAngelo and Thalia Grace. Follow the cousins adventures lead by none other than Percy Jackson himself.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prince of the Seas**_

Chapter One

*_Disclaimer_: I do not nor will I ever own Percy Jackson :( *

Three.

Two.

Snip.

Another life ended. Atropos, Clotho and Lachesis shared a sad smile. A small baby's cries resounded through the room as if the baby boy could tell his mother was gone. Reminded of the child they took out one sea green string glowing gold faintly they waited holding there breaths. As if on cue all hell broke loose.

Earthquakes erupted everywhere hurricanes, tsunamis and cyclone's appeared. Like Poseidon himself )was angered. For the first time in many millennia were The Fates terrified the rath of the sea was after them and they flashed away leaving only a single cut ocean blue string. Only seconds later a man with raven black hair and sea green eyes entered. It wasn't until he saw the lifeless body those eyes that once held a twinkle were now empty and the baby crying did reality hit him. She was dead Sally Jackson was dead and just as fast as those storms began they disappeared the sea was deathly quiet was lifeless just like Sally. Poseidon dropped to his knees and wept. Never had he wept like this heart breaking sobs not when one of his other lovers died nor when one of his son's died because Sally Jackson was different. So special she brought out both of his aspects.

It wasn't until minutes later which felt like hours to Poseidon did he notice the baby boy his son Perseus born to him and Neptune. Power rolled off him and Poseidon knew he would be hunted all his life so the sea god made a drastic decision one that changed so many Fates for better or for the worse was yet to be decided. But that drastic descion saved so many lives and new pawns were added into the game of immortals. Percy would live with him.

Poseidon got a determined look in his eye ready to strike down anyone or any thing that stood in his way. Gripping his trident with one hand cradling Percy in the other they disappeared in a flash of sea green leaving only the faint smell of the ocean. Poseidon would be back to collect Sally and her life string but not now.

Entrance to the Underworld:

Charon lazily flipped page after page on his magazine barely paying attention to anything except figuring out new ways to get a raise. That is until the doors were blasted open by gallons of sea water where behind all that was an angry Sea God. For Charon that sent alarm bells off in his head. An angry Sea God + a lazy Charon = Death. Charon sat up alert for anything. Poseidon forced a pleasant smile on his face trying to control his emotions,

"Charon, I request and audience with my dear brother. NOW!" Adding the last part before walking to the elevator.

Eager to appease the Sea God Charon rushed to the elevator not even asking for payment. He shooed off any other occupants as to not anger the Sea God any further resulting in him getting turned into a kebab. As they descended Charon took on a ghostly look slowly rowing the boat through the rivers of the Underworld. Past Elysium, Tartarus, Fields of Asphodel, The Fields of Punishment and towards Hades' Palace.

It stood in all it's glory a dark and dreary replica of Olympus. Poseidon felt his powers diminish ever so slightly as he neared his brother's palace. Poseidon couldn't really say he had a close relationship to any of his siblings, except of course Hestia, thus he didn't really know what to expect in his brother's palace. Decaying bodies, chains and skeletons were as good as any guesses. In reality all it was, was a palace a dreary one if you will. So stepping out of Charon's boat he gripped his Trident. Jaw clenched, a determined glint in his eyes Poseidon was ready for anything. Opening the palace doors he walked in and didn't look back.

Sitting regally on his throne was Lord Hades King of the Underworld. Now when he noticed a presence enter his palace he crossed it off as Demeter or Persephone he was not expecting his younger brother Barnacle Beard. In all his immortal life Hades never imagined any of his siblings except Hestia ever visiting his realm even less his palace. So when Poseidon entered Hades felt 3 things: Shocked, Curious and angry. Hades waited surely Poseidon wanted something considering all the deaths he caused with his temper.

"I need- No, I beg you to allow Sally Jackson into Elysium." Now Hades was even more curious but seeing the baby he figured it out pretty quickly especially considering Poseidon was on his knees.

"And tell me dear Fish Breath why should I let your lover go unpunished for siring you a child. Need I remind you, you broke the oath you AND Zeus not me?"

Then he whispered, while a tear rolled down his face, 3 words that changed everything,

"Zeus killed her! Right in front of me yet I couldn't do anything." Maybe it was because it reminded Hades of him and Maria but whatever the reason Hades the cruel king of the Underworld agreed glad someone finally understood him.

"Fine but if I may ask what are you going to do with your son?" Hades was prepared for everything except what Poseidon said,

"Thank you brother I plan to raise Perseus under the sea with me. For your deed your children will be able to cross the seas without any danger from me."

And Poseidon got up walking away Hades called out 3 words,

"Good Luck with Amphitrite!"

Hades thought of Bianca and Nico maybe it was time they came to the underworld they were currently in an orphanage Nico would be 2 months and Bianca would be 2. So he called up Alecto and sent her off to retrieve his children. This again changed many fates' but so would the birthday of one year old Thalia on December 17 just like Percy Jackson and the death of his mother on August 18 his birthday. Unknown to all hiding in the shadows were the 3 Fates' Atropos, Clotho and Lachesis. Everything was going according to plan and if this continued Olympus would be saved The Olympians would still rule and peace would thrive.

Author's Note: As you can see I rewrote the story. I felt it needed to be told in a different way. Anyway I will now be updating between every 1-2 weeks with 1-2 chapters. Adíos! ~Crazy4Books67


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prince of the Seas**_

Chapter Two

Poseidon was nervous. Scratch that he was anxious. First he had cheated on his wife and yes even though he loved Sally never regretting a single moment spent with her Poseidon still felt guilty. Worst of all he was bringing Percy a boy who was the evidence of his betrayal and Amphitrite would no doubt hate him. However he still kept a bit of hope maybe Amphitrite would warm up to him treat Percy as her own flesh and blood. Needless to say even Poseidon believed that would ever happen no matter how much she warmed up to Percy underlying hate would always be their. So to procrastinate the inescapable events Poseidon took a stroll thought Atlantis. He soon regretted it apparently gossip in Atlantis spreads like wildfire. All of his subjects stared in wonder joy gleaming in their eyes. They could sense it a new prince of the Seas. If Amphitrite didn't know of his affair before she sure did now or at least had an underlying suspicion of it. As he approached the Castle gates Poseidon readied himself for hours of begging and pleading to convince Amphitrite to raise Percy.

Amphitrite and Triton stood in all their glory glaring at the bundle in his arms. After retelling the events of Sally's death bringing a pang of pain into his heart. Poseidon looked pleadingly at them begging imploring them to agree. Amphitrite's eyes had softened from their cold look and she nodded swimming out needing time to think things through. Her husband betrayed her again. Triton who never said a word left the room after his mother anger and disappointment clear in his eyes.

Poseidon looked down at a sleeping Percy knowing he was more trouble than he looked. He carried Percy to a sea green room decorated with sea creatures a crib stood in the center. Laying Percy down Poseidon gazed at his demigod son wondering how he would be if Sally were still alive. For now however they were fine. Until three months later when a small girl would change everything.

Three Months Later:

Susan Grace regretted a lot of things more than you could ever imagine. Her biggest regret was falling in love with Zeus all it brought her was a snot nosed brat and now he came back different but still here and once again she was pregnant. Not many knew of Thalia Grace so if she one day disappeared no one would notice she would make sure of that.

In Susan's mind she deserved the best. Even if it meant playing dirty. So what if a rival "accidentally" fell down the stairs and she got the part. They couldn't blame it on her. So she would get rid of IT and report IT missing. No one would know what happened to poor Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus.

Susan drove in the dead of the night to the beach watching as the cold waves lapped at the shore. She rented a boat drove a mile off the shore and as the cries resounded through the empty beach she dumped her daughter into the ocean where she would most certainly freeze and drown to death. Yet Susan could care less without looking back once she drove off not shedding any tears nor her eyes holding a look of regret.

This was one of the things Susan never regretted. 7 months later a premature baby would be born Jason Grace Son of Jupiter who would never know his sister never will he be cuddled or loved. In fact at the age of 2 he would be given away without ever knowing he had a sister whom his mother THOUGHT dead.

Because little Thalia was saved thanks to a man with sea green eyes watching her supposed death. Soon another child would be raised under the sea. The Fates' in their private home shared a smile everything had gone according to plan. Thalia Grace Nico and Bianca DiAngelo and Percy Jackson would become 4 of the greatest demigods to have ever lived. Deep in the ocean that same sea green eyed man cradled a small blue eyed girl placing her in a crib next to a boy with the same green eyes. As the city of Atlantis went to sleep all was well for now.

Author's Note: As you, my dear readers, can see I've rewritten this story many of you are wondering about Hazel. She will be the one left in the casino instead of Nico and Bianca. Zeus never knew they existed only that Hades was seeing Maria DiAngelo. Hope this clears things up. Hazel and Jason will still be roman. If this story goes well I'll make a Heroes of Olympus Sequel. Sorry this chapter was so short i wanted to save other details for later chapter. Until Next week~

Crazy4Books67


	3. Chapter 3

_**Prince of the Seas**_

Chapter Five

A/N: Alright I know I haven't written anything in a bajillion (Is that even a word I should look that up in a dictionary I'm rambling aren't I back to the point) years. Truth is I've been busy with back to school shopping. Anyway I'm writing this at 8:13 p.m. and counting, after the first week of school. I know I promised to write sooner but school started I needed supplies and this past week I had to go to the store like 5 times. Now this chapter along with others will have time skips showing Percy growing as the years go by. Enough talking lets get this show on the road.

Decorations hung everywhere. Citizens rushed by eager to go home and prepare for the event. Now a visitor to the City or Kingdom whichever, of Atlantis would be wondering why joy and happiness permeated the air. It was infectious drawing in everyone for today was the 3rd birthday of Prince Perseus. Lord Hades and his two children where also invited to the festivities. Now let's wander in about the royal family. King Poseidon God of the Seas his wife Amphitrite and Son Triton. Then there was Perseus his illegitimate child with unruly black hair and sea green eyes a copy of Poseidon. Finally Princess Thalia the adoptive daughter of Poseidon with spiky black hair the same shade as Percy's and tan skin along with stormy green eyes she could easily pass off as Poseidons real daughter. Let's take a closer look at what the birthday boy is up to.

Percy ran across the room enjoying the thrill of having his little sister chase him. Thalia in her long dress tripping every now and then was panting. Her face red as a tomato she kept squealing which resounded against the empty palace halls, "Give it Back Pwercy!"

Finally they rounded the corner only for Percy's luck to run out straight into their mom. No doubt she would scold Percy. So he admitted defeat pouting his sea green doe like eyes standing out. Handing Thalia her bracelet "I Sowwy, Tali!"

It made Queen Amphitrite's heart melt at the sight but now was no time to dilly dally. Percy needed to be made presentable to all of Atlantis of course there would be no citizen able to hate him. She dressed Percy into a nice ocean blue chiton with silver lining. Thalia however was changed into a small sea green ballroom dress instead of her regular black sundress.

Hours later right before Prince Perseus would be declared a Prince, THEY arrived Lord Hades God of The Underworld, Lady Persephone Goddess of Spring Queen of the Underworld, Princess Bianca at age 3 and Prince Nico at age 2. They held the aura of death, fear and vengeance. The citizens cleared a path like Moses in the Red Sea. Lord Poseidon however gave the family a small smile thanking them silently for being here. Hades ran his cold black eyes glinting with madness at the family pausing at Thalia his eyes gaining a look of looked at his brother having a silent conversation they would talk about the girl later for now he wouldn't ask.

Music played as they all danced Lord Poseidon and Hades dancing with their wives while the young children followed their examples young Nico stood dancing with Thalia while Bianca danced with Percy. They were adorable citizens snapped pictures cooing over the royals.

Hades sent a look at his brother time to talk about the girl. Poseidon had missed the past two solstice meetings, turmoil in the sea was his excuse in reality he was still furious at Zeus that was to be expected. After all Zeus was a bastard killing off the mothers of their children and attempting to do the same to the children.

Poseidon opened his mouth,"The girl Thalia is a daughter of Zeus. I discovered her mother drowning her apparently Susan Grace was a celebrity Zeus had come back for seconds she couldn't ruin her image. In her eyes drowning Thalia was the best option. I adopted the girl she is officially a child of the Sea. Besides Zeus already has another son. There's Thalia, Jason and Hercules."

Hades nodded it was just like Poseidon to take in a brat but asked one question, "What will happen when Zeus finds out." And Poseidon had no answer. They departed off to find the children and found them on Thalia's bed sleeping their wives cooing. All innocent the brothers knew it wouldn't last long and they were right. Some where far way The Moirai examined 4 strings there destinies awaiting.

Author's Note: Right now just finished writing at 9:10 watching Cinderella at Disney Channel. I won't make any promises but I'll try to update soon. Catch you later! —Crazy4Books67


	4. Chapter 4

_**Prince of The Seas**_

Author's Note: Sorry to all of you. And to answer some questions I received: Thalia's eyes are stormy green because Poseidon who had sea GREEN eyes adopted her. By birth she is still Zeus's daughter so it's stormy green. And to answer another Question I have not decided if Bianca will or will not die

Chapter Four

Chaos. Complete and utter chaos. Toys lay strewn all over the floor. Two children ran to their hearts content a disheveled woman ran after them. Stains littered everywhere of unknown substances. Food splatters covered the wall. The babysitter cried out she was done she was covered in spit, barfed up food and paint. She marched to the throne room barging in a meeting and quit. She left screaming,

"Monsters both of them their little demons!"

King Poseidon sighed that was the fifth nanny in the past week he and Queen Amphitrite couldn't possibly look after them. Triton was out of the question he still hated Percy and Thalia specifically Percy. In the 2yrs. Perch and Thalia had been here Triton had not even spoke to them. However the circumstances called for it so he summoned Triton willing to take the risk that Triton could push 3yr. Old Percy off a cliff. And if all went well Percy and Thalia could have the best swordsman in Atlantis as a teacher.

Triton was in a bad mood. Ever since his father had brought those two brats underwater his friends hadn't stopped talking and asking questions about them. Even girls only asked about the two brats when instead they should be fawning over him he was crown prince not some half breed. So when he was summoned to the throne room he was annoyed what could his father possibly want. Naturally when he heard that he Prince Triton Crown Prince of the Seas Commander of the Sea Armada had to babysit the two brats he threw a tantrum. He pleaded begged on his knees (Which was majorly unprincely like), He screamed and pounded his fists against the floor (Breaking the rules a prince kept sacred Never Lose Your Dignity and Always Hold Your Head High). Still he had to babysit them. Inside Percy's bedroom which was once beautiful and pristine now looked like the Apocolypse. The beautiful sand colored tiled floor was barely visible the once sea green walls were covered in unknown substances. Percy's bed was messy and worst of all the two demons. Percy had a blue t-shirt with a trident on it were the words Neptune's Favorite Son. What was worse was that he wasn't even wearing any pants just Nemo underpants. Thalia was in an old dress with Ariel on the front both of them covered in food. Triton was a god albeit a minor one so he snapped his fingers and only one problem remained the noise and the running. He literally tried everything he tried catching them only to end up wrapped up in the curtains, he tried to use his godly powers even that didn't work. So Triton did something so impulsive he would regret it. Gathering up both Percy and Thalia Triton ran to the Abyss of Monsters. Triton could easily throw them in yet he heard them crying Percy and Thalia so young and innocent. Only 3yrs. old it made him stop and think Triton wouldn't throw them in at least not yet. He would give them a chance. So he walked through the Kingdom when two mermaids approached him, two hot mermaids asking to hold Thalia and Percy. The Prince and Princess. Walking back to the palace with a girl on each arm Triton smiled perhaps the brats weren't so bad.

Author's Note: Sorry for taking long but another idea popped inside my head. So I was watching the first PJO movie on Cartoon Network the Medusa scene. This plot came: What if Percy was born cursed by Athena with the Curse of Medusa. Keep reading below there are some excerpts of what I have so far. Enjoy!

_**The Curse of Medusa**_

Summary: Perseus Jackson had lived a cursed life. Even before he was born he was destined to this life. Just because of an enraged woman who deemed that someone must pay that someone is him. For all eternity he must shield his eyes from others or risk turning all he loves into stone. Perseus hopes that maybe one day he will break his curse. The Curse of Medusa.

The Grey-Eyed woman fumed as she glared at the man with Sea Green eyes. He had crossed her for the last time now he would pay. She entered her library shelves upon shelves of books towering over her. She scoured and finally she found an ancient leather bound book slowly she read. A sentence caught her eye a cruel and merciless smirk formed on her face this was perfect his next child would be born and a surprise would be waiting. This was vengeance. If only she had read the fine print she would one day regret it the Moirai would make sure of that.

The new mother watched her child a week had passed since she gave birth. Not once did his eyes open and she wondered why. Now she was staring in the mirror her baby in his crib and in the reflection his eyes opened. An enthralling sea green hypnotizing look she had seen through reflection once before. The eyes of the snake headed monster. Medusa.

She ran her baby only two years old cried in her arms. His scent was powerful attracting all monsters. Only one could protect her son. So she ran finally seeing the woman who looked middle eastern and in her youth was once beautiful, Medusa. Panting she talked.

"Protect Him. . . Son of Poseidon My baby Per- Perseus Jackson He-he bears your-r-r curse!"

The woman ran towards the monsters. She was killed mercilessly her last words were directed towards the dark forest. "Protect Him" For many years after those words would ring in Medusa's ears.

A kid walked down the street sunglasses perched on his nose his skin a sun kissed tan and raven black wind blown. An aura surrounded him drawing all and he hated it. Behind those glasses remained beautiful sea green eyes but deadly they held a burden a curse and nothing could change that.

Author's Note: Watcha think? Should I continue? I'll be waiting for feedback. For Prince of the Seas which book should the group come in TTC or BOTL? Who should Percy be paired with? Annabeth or Zoe or Someone else? I'd love to hear from readers.

Until next time!

~Crazy4Books67


End file.
